Fire Emblem: Awakening
by ParadoxZee
Summary: "You fools!" Validar's voice thundered, piercing Ryker's ears as she clutched harder onto her blade. "You cannot unwrite what is already written!" Gaming experience through the eyes of the units.


**Characters This Chapter: Ryker (Avatar), Validar, Chrom, Lissa**

 **Premonition: Invisible Ties**

 **~x~**

* * *

 _"Just promise to end me when it does happen."_

* * *

 _"In a vision that feels neither real nor dreamed, Ryker and Chrom defeat the mage Validar. But in the vision's last moments, events take an unexpected turn."_

Ryker took a deep breath, feeling uneasy as she looked around.

The room was rather large as two great amber chandeliers hovered above them, mocking the eyes of evil that stood a couple yards before them. He was a tall and slim shadow that paced back and fourth the centre of the room with his shoulders slumped and moving as he whispered like a psycho, _why do you resist?_

Ryker shuddered. She stuck closely to Chrom, feeling his body heat radiating against her hand that clutched a heavy silver sword. She was not fond of the weapon, but Chrom insisted that wield it for safety purposes. After all she had used the last pages of her Arcfire, and only she would leave her extra tomes in the convoys in replacement of healing equipment. Curse her weak body.

"I see him," Chrom said as they stepped closer to the shadowed figure. _Did he not see him earlier?_

She cringed.

"Validar..." Ryker whispered, almost gasping for air as they came to a stop. He turned his head at the whisper of his foul name. Just looking at him made her sick. Especially with the grim look he was giving them.

It was an intimidating grin that facaded him, almost luring her to run across the void room and permanently place the excuse of a sword that she carried into his chest. _Yea, that would wipe that smug look right off of his face._

"Easy now," Chrom whispered, she can hear him grinning through his words as he placed a familiar hand on her shoulder. Usually the gesture would calm her nerves, but she wanted to get it over with now. She was tired and reluctant to escape the trapping atmosphere around them. And she knew Chrom was excited to do just the same.

"You fools!" Validar's voice thundered, piercing Ryker's ears as she clutched harder onto her blade. "You cannot unwrite what is already written!"

Chrom tightened his posture.

"Get ready," he positioned himself in front of Ryker.

"Gods..." She barely whispered as she peeked behind Chrom's bulky figure. Validar was beaming with purple aura so strong that the atmosphere turned cold and heavy on top of her. She breathed in four quick breaths. It was like they had run out of time already. The anticipation now just trickling down their necks as they stood in front of each other.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Did she even want to do this?_ Her mind was battling as the air became harder to consume. She _had_ to move...

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Ryker, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

... for _Chrom._

"You aren't going to reach him from there, Ryker," Chrom began moving. "Let's get closer."

"Unbelievable," Ryker choked out, then quickly followed after with steps that became heavier and heavier the closer she had gotten. "CHROM!"

Validar's laughs echoed in her head, slowly dying...

* * *

 **The Verge of History**

 _Setting: (Present) The outskirts of Southtown is fringed with deep green and filled with more life than the town itself. The dark forests outline the village, running however many miles until the next domain that held humans. It's quiet and peaceful as the trees softly shiver in response to the winds... At least one would think so._

"She's asleep..." Chrom said as they walked closer to the sleeping figure.

From afar, Chrom could have sworn that the body was a corpse left over night, but to his surprise, it was a napping girl.

"We should wake her." Lissa said quietly as she loomed over the girl.

"I-" Chrom took a step closer and leaned over his little sister. There were steady breaths escaping the sleeping girl's mouth that synced with the rise and fall of her chest. Pink tresses and long grass blades surrounded her petite body as she rested calmly on the ground. It was odd, the way that she laid there, like she had fallen from the sky for her legs were sprawled awkwardly and her arms flayed about. Though, she did look peaceful, the only misplaced feature were her eyebrows that furrowed furiously. Above them was a simple silver crown ornament, slightly buried from her light bangs.

Silently, Chrom admitted that she was beautiful, sleeping in the middle of an empty field as if she belonged there.

"We need to do something before someone takes advantage of a sleeping girl!" Lissa poked her finger out ready to wake the girl up.

"Lissa, be considerate," Chrom took her arm and softly yanked her towards him as he looked down at the sleeping figure. She had a sheathed sword and tome peeking out from under her clock that draped over her like a blanket. Her finger began to clutch tightly around the tome.

She groaned incoherently, "Ch-m"

"I think she is saying Chrom..."

He shook his head and pulled Lissa back further. "I can't hear her."

"Chrom, we have to do something..."

Chrom let go of his little sister, still keeping eye out on the "What do you propose we do?"

"I... I dunno..."

She then shuffled.

* * *

 **A/N:** I feel like i'm about to pelted here by entering a new fanfic type. I'm so used to writing Fairy Tail, so this is out of my comfort zone. I just finished this game and i'm basically going to rewrite the entire experience but in different perspectives. I prefer to use my unit that I created in the game. Her name is Ryker. And as you can see, i'm going to shove Ryker x Chrom down all of your throats. (Apologies.) Of course, i'm not going to make the action game based on love here. I'm going to follow the plot of the game step by step and use the dialogue the creators have incorporated for us to read. Also, if you haven't noticed, I will be creating my own mix of love, fighting, and dialogue scenes. Extra, extra, read all about it.

 **A/N:** I have not touched the keyboard in two years nor have I tried to write anything serious. So, if you feel like this could have been written better please don't be shy to tell me. (P.S.) For the premonition, I did not make it all that wordy because ( **SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED THE GAME** ) we all know that is towards the ending of the game. So if I do get to that point, I will surely make it 100x better.


End file.
